The prior art includes many known devices for cutting material into slices or rectangular pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,582 (published 15 Feb. 1944) describes a device for cutting foods. This device includes a cutting chamber with open top, where at the one end of the chamber there is a stationary cutter with cutting edges and at the other end of the chamber there is a material ejector, which is movable by the shaft operated by the crank handle from the end of the chamber towards the cutter. Moving ejector pushes the material to be cut through the cutting edges of the cutter, as a result slices of the material emerge between the cutting edges. At the end of the shaft a rotating blade is attached, which cuts the material slices emerging from between the cutting edges into smaller pieces (cubes).
From the United Kingdom patent application GB2246510A (published 5 Feb. 1992) a device for cutting foods is known. This device comprises a cutting chamber, where two traverse walls of the chamber include first and second cutters correspondingly. The material to be cut is placed in front of the first cutter and the material is pushed with the ejector attached to the pivotable lever through the first cutter into the cutting chamber. Thereafter lever is pivoted in the opposite direction and said lever pushes second material ejector into the cutting chamber, which pushes the material, which was cut by the first cutter, through the second cutter and out of the cutting chamber.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,607 (published Jul. 11, 1944) is known a device for cutting foods, comprising in the housing a cutting chamber and two stationary cutters, where first cutter is placed correspondingly in the side wall of the cutting chamber and the second cutter in the bottom of the cutting chamber.
Material to be cut is placed in front of the first cutter in the side wall of the cutting chamber outside of the chamber. By pivoting a lever the material is pushed through the first cutter into the cutting chamber by the first material ejector, which is attached in an articulated manner to the lever. Then by pivoting the lever in another direction, the second material ejector, moving along grooves in the walls of the cutting chamber, is moved from above into the cutting chamber. The further pivoting of the lever causes the partly cut material to be pushed out of the cutting chamber through the second cutter at the bottom of the cutting chamber.
The disadvantage of this device is the complexity of its design. Likewise the cutting chamber is not easily accessible for cleaning. To chop the material it is necessary to perform two working strokes in opposite directions. First the lever must by pivoted in one direction in order to push the material through the first cutter and then the lever must be pivoted in the opposite direction in order to push the material through the second cutter.